The present invention relates to a device for loading sleeves.
In the automatic operation of sewing sleeves, such as hemming by a suitable sewing machine, it is desirable to process the sleeves in an automatic and simplified manner to the sewing machine while minimizing or eliminating the intervention of an operator. Thus, it is desirable to enhance the loading and processing of sleeves for the sewing machine in a faster and more reliable manner. For example, it is desirable to facilitate the pick up of the sleeves, and process either stacks of folded or unfolded sleeves.